DeMekrium
DeMekrium Location Southern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): Gallura (N), the Veldren Ocean (E/SE), Irroquin (S), Talrydam (W) Land The west of the country is covered in rolling hills topped with hardwood forests. The east of the country is flowing grassland and flat plains. There is a canal dug from Lumstadt to the Veldren Ocean near the mouth of Jannen’s Bay. It is called the Grüe Fluss. Common Races Humans, Assorted Other, Gnomes Resources Hardwood forests, farmland, aqueducts, hot springs, and rich soil. DeMekrium’s economy revolves around its food production and shipyards, with a new class of artisans and advisors arising over the last century. The country’s major exports are beer, wine, cider, cheese, preserved meats and fishes, spices, cologne, hardwoods, ships, textiles, professional engineers, strategists, and architects. Past DeMekrium used its lack of natural ports to “inspire” the working class to create a complex system of aqueducts, channels and dikes. They use them to control marine traffic to and from the inland cities. In the past, invading ships have been destroyed by being “beached” in the drained locks, left to be destroyed by their own weight on massive spikes and then flooded and sunk when the lock is filled again. The water levels are controlled by a lock system that uses the tides and windmill powered pumps. Though the system is centuries old, it is constantly being reworked and augmented. In addition to being used in times of war, the water system is used to irrigate the land of DeMekrium. As well as irrigation, it is used to control the populace during civil unrest and disturbances, by causing a drought or flooding areas. In 401, the DeMekrium army routed most of the monsters from the realm, pushing them west into Talrydam’s swampland. Present The majority of the citizens of DeMekrium are peasant farmers, lumberjacks, or fisherman. They are serfs or indentured servants to the ruling class. Members of the working class do not own land and cannot travel freely. Both the men and women of this class generally die working. The rich, however, live in leisure and comfort. They are well educated and usually speak several languages. Many are shrewd merchants or artisans. Recent logging problems in the northwest of DeMekrium have been blamed on gnomes. The existence of gnomes is a matter of great debate in DeMekrium. Some think there is an Elven colony there, others say it is an excuse for lazy workers. DeMekrians, however, have a fetish for gnomes, and many believe the rumors. The blockade of trade to Quivera by ships in Jannen’s bay has drove the King into action. Believing that the Elves were behind the blockade (using it as a tactical strategy against their war with Dakkor), the King had sent word to Doro Y’Edhel that the Elves should cease and desist at once. The Elves responded denying affiliation with the blockade and welcoming any delegate to see their navy, which consists of rafts and canoes. Not convinced by the Elves answer, the King made an offer of troop and naval support to Quivera. The offer of assistance was denied by Quivera. The King cannot stand for anyone to control Jannen’s Bay, and has dispatched some of the DeMekrian Navy to confront the blockade. With the blockade situation resolved by Quivera, the navy has since returned home. The King still distrusts the situation. Capital Lumstadt. Government The society is structured feudally, with an ever increasing gap between the aristocracy and the working class. The class distinctions are kept rigidly in place by the King and his policies. Currently, DeMekrium has strong trade alliances with Gallura, Quivera, Irroquin, Myere and Karandia. The government has an uneasy respect for the small city-state of Brildor, which is located on their border with Gallura. DeMekrium had an alliance with Halgudar, but it has recently abandoned that commitment, now that most of Halgudar’s artwork and literature reside in private DeMekrian collections. Considered the highest enemy of DeMekrium, pirates are plaguing the DeMekrian Navy with an increased frequency of attacks in the shipping lanes. Military DeMekrium has a large and well equipped standing army and navy. All male citizens are required to participate in the military from their 14th summer through their 18th summer. DeMekrian soldiers will fight fiercely and will continue with little support if need be. Becoming an officer is the only way most serfs will ever have to improve their lot in life. Receiving a distinguished service award could end a life of virtual slavery for the soldier’s entire family. The DeMekrian Navy is considered the second strongest navy on the seas, following Akkoria. DeMekrian shipwrights are unparalleled and DeMekrium’s dry docks are the largest in Xaria. These factors, together with the supply of hardwood and cheap skilled labor, has produced a formidable fleet of unquestionable quality. Of Interest The native language of DeMekrium is Almanian (faux German). Almost all adults of the merchant, artist and ruling class can speak Xarian (with a bad faux German accent). It's said that a great deal many potentates and Xarian notables have a feud with a powerful DeMekrian Baron following his disrupted wedding day.